Match
by rockhotch31
Summary: A little deeper venture into the relationship of my OMC Zach Hotchner and his GF Caleigh. With a couple surprise guests.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know this one is a little early. I'm doing some home cookin' twice for this holiday. And while I loved writing this one, it doesn't get the top billing.**

**As usual, this is a completely written story. You will get a chapter a day.**

**All rights to the CM characters belong to Mark Gordon Studios, ABC Studios and CBS.**

***Knightly bow***

Chapter 1

Jessica Brooks looked up from the last bites of her lunch on Friday to see her boss standing in the doorway of her office. Kurt Gepson had originally hired her and they rose through the company together. And while they rarely socialized after work hours, they each knew the history of the other's family. He smiled at her. "That was great work you and your team did on that problem with the ATM machines. Send them home for the afternoon and follow them out the door. Catch up with the boys," he smiled.

Jessica smiled back. "Zach could use the break, although he'd never admit it." She didn't need to go into the details. "We all appreciate it Kurt," she beamed.

"Have a good weekend Jess," he smiled, leaving her door.

Jess forked down the last of her salad and packed up her briefcase, while watching her computer shutdown. She grabbed her coat and pulled it on for the mid-November fall day, put her briefcase strap on her shoulder and moved to her door. Shutting the lights off in her office, she headed to her team.

They were finishing their lunch together around their cubicles, chatting with each other. "Get out of here," she smiled. "See you Monday."

She took the leisurely drive to her condo, changed her clothes and spent some time with Flash, her cat. Around one-thirty, she scratched Flash's head. "See ya later buddy," she smiled. Flash jumped off her to climb into the bay window. Jess smiled at his usual place to enjoy the afternoon sun and his nap.

Parking her car in Aaron's driveway, she grabbed the two grocery bags and put the code into the box on the garage doorframe to open the door. As the garage door climbed open, she ducked under it and headed to the interior house door.

Putting her key in the first lock, she could hear Mudg growling on the other side. "Hey Mudg," she said. She unlocked the deadbolt lock, opening the door. "It's me." She pushed the button to put the garage door back down and walked in to see the hairs on Mudg's back still standing up on alert. Mudg barked his happy greeting, his long tail bouncing off each wall of the small entry way. Jess quickly shut down the alarm and headed into the kitchen.

After setting the grocery bags on the counter, she knelt down to give Mudg some love. He balked for a second at the smell of Flash and then happily agreed. Jess laughed; "you and that hunter's nose of yours," giving him a good rubdown. She sent him out the patio door and got things rolling for the boy's dinner, letting Mudg in a few minutes later.

Zach pulled into the driveway twenty minutes later and smiled at Jessica's car as he pulled his truck into the garage. He pushed the button on his door remote attached to his visor as he got and grabbed his book bag.

Getting to the door, he put his key in the lock for the deadbolt, smiling. Jessica understood just like him about the security of the home. He reset the alarm for his quick entry. "Hey Aunt Jess," he bellowed, "what's up," he asked, pulling off his tennis shoes, hanging his jacket up. He headed to the wonderful smell coming out of the kitchen.

Jessica looked up from browning the sausage and smiled at him. Every time she saw him, whether it was a few days or a week interval, she still marveled at how each time he seemed to grow more into a man; and a very handsome one at that. _Haley would be so proud of you_, she thought, smiling. "I got the afternoon off. I'm making dinner tonight."

Zach beamed, walking into the kitchen with his bookbag over his shoulder, giving Jess a kiss on the cheek. "Works for me," he smiled.

Jess rubbed his arm, nodding at Mudg. "Where are they?"

"Santa Fe," Zach said, pulling the apple juice container out of the fridge, taking a long drink. Jess just shook her head.

"When Jack starts doing that, you know who your dad is going to blame?"

Zach gave her his usual _I don't care smile_. "He already does and I don't give a damn. What's for dinner?"

"Lasagna," she smiled back.

"Eatin' good in the neighborhood," he smiled back. "Mind if I get my homework done?" Jess shook her head with a smile, attending to her pasta for the dish. "Btw, there's some garlic bread sticks in the freezer if you want to thaw them out. Jack and I had them last week with our spaghetti."

Jess smiled at him. "Good idea. I'll thaw, you study," she said nodding him down the steps to his lair. Zach smiled back and disappeared.

Finishing her pan of lasagna a little after three, she looked up to see Zach coming into the kitchen. His long sleeve polo shirt was replaced by a t-shirt of the same sleeve length, with them pulled up onto his forearms. He was wearing his usual sports flipflops. "What's up with the Jell-O in the fridge?"

"Henry is staying tonight and tomorrow night," he smiled.

Jess looked at him. "Zach, I love and deeply respect how much you support your dad's team; but isn't that a bit too much?

Zach shook his head. "This has been pre-planned since Caleigh's team moved onto the regionals last weekend." Jess slowly shook her head. "Let me finish Aunt Jess," he smiled. "Henry plays soccer with Jack now; he loves it." She nodded her head. "The Lady Patriots play their first game tomorrow in Richmond at VCU. The boys and I are going to the game. Will is going to have a guy's night out this evening." Jess eyed him. "Plus, they're both getting old enough, they play really great together. I'll have some time to myself tonight and I won't have to put up with Jack tomorrow asking me forty times 'are we there yet?' They'll keep each other entertained on the drive." He smiled. "It's a win-win in my book."

"What time you leaving," Jess asked. Zach looked at her. "Hey, I played soccer in my day and I've got a free weekend. Mom and dad are visiting Aunt Henrietta. I have no fires to put out with them."

It was Zach's turn to shake his head. "Aunt Henrietta? Doesn't Grandpa call her Henri from hell?" Jess giggled, nodding her head. They laughed together more. Zach turned serious. "Why do you feel you have to be the family caregiver? You need a life of your own."

Jess smiled. "I'm like you; my family comes first. I like my life thank you and I'm very happy."

Zach shrugged. "The game is at one; I'm gonna take the boys to breakfast at McDonald's around eight-thirty; the one by the I-95 exit with the Playland. I'll let them burn off some energy and then head out."

Jess smiled. "I'll meet you there." She looked at Mudg getting up from his nap. "What about him?"

"Pete is going to come over before he goes to work to let him out," Zach smiled. "But I think we're about to get invaded by two pairs of blonde-headed short legs," he winked as Mudg headed to the front door.

"Good Lord Zach, Mudg knows the sound of the school bus?"

"Yup," Zach smiled a bit sadly. "He's here that often."

-00CM00-

Zach washed dishes as Jess dried. They heard the two boys giggling in Jack's room. "They really do get along, don't they," Jess smiled. Zach nodded. "Hey you,' she said, hitting his bicep, "what about Thanksgiving?"

Zach smiled. "There's going to be two extra," he whispered. "It's a surprise," he beamed.

"Who," Jess whispered.

"Merrill and Sela are coming," Zach whispered back with his huge smile.

"That's great Zach," Jess smiled. "I can't wait to meet them." She looked at her nephew. "What about Beth."

Zach cringed at bit and shook his head. "I doubt that."

Jess looked at him. "I'm sorry for your dad; he needed that."

Zach nodded. "Yeah, she was great but they parted really well. They still talk now and then." He shrugged. "In the final analysis," Zach said, perfectly imitating David Rossi, "it got him back in the dating game," he smiled. "Dad's OK," he said in his own voice. "Otherwise, it's the usual suspects; the three of us, you, Grandma and Grandpa, Uncle Dave and Uncle Sean."

"What about Caleigh?"

"Rachel has her family for Thanksgiving. She'll be here for dessert though," Zach smiled. "And Father Jimmy," he winked.

Jess smiled back. "You two may have to learn how to juggle that a bit better soon." Zach looked at her. "Ohhhh come on Zach; you two are a match. You aren't thinking about popping the question?"

Zach shook his head. "That's the last thing on my mind for a while. She's got too much on her plate right now; then it's the holidays and I start baseball," he said looking at her. "Give me a break."

Jess smiled. "But you have thought about it?"

Zach shook his head. "Maybe," he said, with a small smile. "Just don't push me, OK?"

Jess deeply smiled. "Come on, I'll help you get those two boys into the shower."

-00CM00-

The weekend before Thanksgiving, Jack was snuggled with Jess in her condo on the couch. Mudg was napping, staying a very cool distance away from Flash. They were watching the women's NCAA Division 1 soccer championships on her TV; both of them nervously watching the tied game. Zach was in San Antonio with Caleigh's family.

Just then, Caleigh took a wonderful pass from her midfielder as she streaked up the right sideline, letting go a high, winding shot on goal. "GOOOOOAAAAALLLLL," Jack happily said, sharing a high-five with Jess. Caleigh put the Lady Patriots ahead with under a minute left. The two anxiously watched more until the head referee whistled the game over. "YEAHHHHHHH baby," Jack hollered, jumping off the couch. "GM is the national champs!" Jess jumped out of her seat to join him.

Flash startled from his nap, giving Jack the kitty evil eye with a twitch of his tail. Mudg joined the celebration dance in the middle of the living room, barking his delight. Flash put his head back down on his paws, his tail swaying back and forth enjoying the sight.

###

**A/N: VCU is Virginia Commonwealth University. Before anyone asks, it was random pick; I just needed a D1 university in Richmond; about a three hour drive from DC. GM, once again, is George Mason University.**

**And btw, I needed to give some props to all my kitty owner readers. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you pmp1208. ;)**

Chapter 2

Dave was in his study, sipping a scotch as he began the work of pounding out his soon to be new book. Looking up from his laptop in thought, he noticed the security alarm blink off. Before he could react, he heard Zach's sharp whistle. "Just me Uncle Dave," he shouted. Smiling, Dave got out of his desk chair and ambled into the kitchen where Zach was rumbling around. Mudg beat him into the kitchen and got the Zach mega rubdown of loves.

He walked in to see Zach pulling open cupboard doors. "Looking for something my boy," he smiled.

"Yeah, your big ass blue roaster I use every year for cooking the turkey."

Dave chuckled. "And you told Erin you knew my kitchen."

"OK Uncle Dave, I'm busted. Give it up," Zach said.

Dave pointed to his walk-in kitchen pantry. "Try there," he smiled. Zach opened the door. "Hey Zach, what's up with the bigger turkey?" Zach came out of the pantry with the roaster and looked at him, rubbing Mudg's ear. Dave shook his head. "I'm a profiler, remember? You got a bigger bird than previous years." Dave had always bought the turkey and Zach always gave him the receipt.

Zach grinned at him. "They're might be a few extra people at the Thanksgiving table." Zach headed for the door. "Gotta run Uncle Dave; see ya Thursday."

"Zach…." Dave questioned.

Zach looked at him as he zipped up his jacket. "You're the profiler; figure it out," he said with his smile that could infuriate Dave. He started to head out the door.

"Get back in here," Dave commanded. Zach stopped and turned around. "Maybe some other family gets to see the new engagement ring," Dave asked with his Cheshire cat smile.

Zach shook his head. "You learned that smile real well from Erin. And et tu Brute? I've already got Aunt Jess kicking my ass over getting engaged. Don't you start on me. I'll do it in my own time and when I'm ready." He turned to leave, and then swung back to look at Dave. "And for the record, no; it's not Caleigh's family."

Dave looked at him. "Sorry Zach; I'm not trying to push. I'm just anticipating," he winked. "You take all the time you need to make it right with you."

"You're giving me marriage advice," Zach laughed. He deeply smiled at Dave. "Thanks Uncle Dave; that means a lot to me. And for the record: when I make that decision, you'll be the first person I call to help find a jeweler." Dave smiled. "Number two, some fishing buddies are coming for Thanksgiving. It's a surprise for Jack," he smiled with a wink.

"Don't have to work that profile too hard," Dave beamed.

"Good night Uncle Dave," Zach said heading out the door. "Love ya Big Dog."

"Love ya kiddo," Dave said, heading to the door to lock it and reset the alarm.

-00CM00-

A day later, Section Chief Mateo Cruz stuck his head in Aaron's office to see him talking on his cell phone. Hotch waved him in as he said, "What time do Merrill and Sela anticipate arriving?" Cruz watched him listen as he moved to Hotch's desk. Hotch smiled. "Like always Zach, you've got it covered. I'll be home in a bit." He listened a few seconds more. "See you then."

Cruz shook his head. "Aaron, get the hell out of here. There's a reason I had your team on stand down this week," he smiled.

"And we all appreciate that Mat," Hotch smiled. "I've just got a few more reports…."

"Screw them," Cruz smiled. "You keep making the rest of my Unit Chiefs look bad with how fast you get your reports in." Hotch smiled. "Merrill and Sela are the folks you and the boys visit in Ohio for the fishing trip each summer, right?"

Hotch nodded with a smile. "Zach and Sela planned this when we were there. I just learned it about it Monday. Jack still doesn't know."

Cruz smiled deeply. "Then even a better reason for you to get the hell home; enjoy Jack's surprise. Happy Thanksgiving Hotch," he smiled.

"You too Mat," Hotch said, shutting down his computer.

-00CM00-

At the last stop sign to make the turn onto the street for home, Aaron noticed Merrill and Sela is their vehicle at the intersection to his left. He honked and waved. They both waved back and followed him to the home.

Merrill parked their SUV behind the second door space of the double garage door as Aaron pulled his vehicle his into the first space. He knew Zach's truck went into the third, single door. They got out together. Aaron smiled, moving towards their vehicle, pulling his tie loose. "This is special," he smiled, unbuttoning his shirt collar, shaking Merrill's hand. Sela came around the front end of their SUV and Aaron pulled her into a hug. "Does my team need to keep an eye on you and my oldest son," he deeply smiled.

"You know better Aaron," she smiled, accepting his hug.

Merrill looked at him. "You didn't know about this?"

Aaron shook his head. "Zach finally spilled the beans Monday night." He brightly smiled. "Jack still has no clue." The Dobson's beamed. "Let's head inside; I'll help you with your luggage."

Merrill shook him off. "It's just one bag. I convinced my wife to pack lightly for once," he winked. "And I'm sure you've got a briefcase full of reports."

Aaron shook his head and they headed into the house. "Zach is about five minutes out with my brother Sean," he said, showing them to the extra bedroom on the upper tier.

"And Jack," Sela asked.

Aaron looked at his watch. "The yellow limousine is about fifteen away," he smiled. "Jack will be thrilled to have three of his favorite people waiting for him."

Sela rubbed his arm. "They why don't you go change; we'll settle in." Aaron nodded and left for his bedroom.

Zach and Sean came in the garage entry door a few minutes later. "Anybody home," he shouted after letting off his sharp whistle.

Sean laughed. "You do know how to attract a crowd Zach." They pulled off their tennis shoes together along with their jackets and Zach grabbed Sean's bag before he could. He moved to the steps of his lair and set it down along with his bookbag.

Sela and Merrill came down the steps from their bedroom. Sela pulled Zach into a huge hug. "We did it!"

"Yup, we did," he smiled, giving her a bear hug, pulling her off the floor.

Sean laughed, sticking his hand out. "Hi Merrill, I'm Sean."

Merrill shook his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Sean," he smiled. "We're really glad Aaron and the boys have you in their lives." Zach introduced Sela to Sean. She hugged him as well.

"They're the only family I have," Sean said. "I've learned to appreciate that," he smiled. Aaron came down the steps.

Aaron pulled him into a hug. "You're loved and occasionally needed here my brother," he smiled.

Sean smiled back. "Back at ya bro."

Zach looked out the living room window and smiled at the four of them. "Party is on," he laughed as the school bus stopped at the end of the driveway. Zach opened the door. "Haul butt JP!" They all laughed at Jack barreling up the driveway.

Jack flew in the door to his dad's waiting arms. "Hey dad! I don't have school for five days!"

"Sounds like you need a break buddy," Aaron smiled, helping Jack pull off his bookbag while hugging him.

"Dad, is Uncle Sean here?"

Sean came into the foyer. "You bet I am," he smiled. Jack nearly tackled him.

"I've missed you Uncle Sean," Jack said, putting his head against Sean.

Sean rubbed his back. "I've missed you too Jack."

Zach winked at Sela. She shook her head. "Let them have their time together," she whispered.

Aaron and Sean exchanged smiles. "Hey bud," Sean said. "Zach has a surprise for you."

Zach came around the corner. "Hey bro," he said, lifting Jack up off the floor.

Jack beamed. "I really like when you do that Zach. It's like one of the lineman doing that when the running back scores a touchdown." Aaron smiled as Zach put Jack back down on his feet. "Your surprise is in the living room."

Jack burst around the corner, dropping his jacket on the floor. Aaron shook his head, picking it up as Zach smiled.

"Sela! Merrill!"

###


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Aaron looked at Zach. "Dinner?"

"Sal's delivery."

"Sounds like a plan," he smiled as Jack finished hugging the Dobson's. "Jack, take your bookbag to your room." Jack grabbed it and ran up the steps.

The five of them moved into the kitchen. Sela rubbed Zach's arm. "I take it Sal's is pizza delivery?" Zach nodded his head. "Good; you're doing enough tomorrow. Please let me help."

Zach kissed her cheek. "Promise," he smiled. "Plus I've got the chef that _New York_ magazine recently wrote up in my corner," he proudly smiled at Sean.

He blushed. Merrill laughed and Sean looked at him. "You just blushed like only a Hotchner could," he smiled. "Congratulations Sean," he smiled.

Sean shook his head. "I'm doing what I love to do up there. Down here, I'm just backing the other mighty fine Hotchner chef," he winked.

Merrill looked at Aaron and Zach. "And Sela and I are going to church with you tonight," he smiled. "We've heard too much about your wonderful church family that backs you up."

"And I'm cooking breakfast in the morning," Sela smiled.

"I'm your back-up," Sean said with his big grin.

Aaron and Zach exchanged smiles.

-00CM00-

Sela peeled the potatoes, as Zach made his mother's stuffing with Sean looking over his shoulder. Sela smiled as Sean helped Zach get the right spices added. "That already smells amazing guys. I can't wait to have it." The turkey was beginning to roast in the bottom oven. Zach's homemade apple pie was already in the top oven, making the kitchen smell wonderful.

Sean looked at her. "You don't have family to get together with?"

Sela shook her head. "My first husband died in a car accident when our daughter was eight. He wasn't close to his parents and my parents both died early; cancer took them." Sean shook his head. "Merrill's family mostly ran on the wrong side of the law; when he made the decision to not do that and join law enforcement, they disowned him. After Cortland Ryan murdered my daughter and Merrill and I came together, it was just us. That's why we appreciate Zach's invitation so much," she smiled.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know the details. Just that you and Merrill provide a great place for Aaron and the boys to have fun. I really appreciate that," he smiled. "And, the big kid has game," Sean smiled back.

"Yes he does," Sela smiled, rubbing Zach's arm. She looked at Sean. "And maybe you should join your brother and nephews at our cabin."

Zach beamed. "You really should Uncle Sean. And bottom line: I don't stress about this anymore. I use my back-ups and relax." He paused. "Thanks you two," he smiled.

Sela rubbed his bicep again. "Glad to do it," she smiled. Zach and Sean shared a high-five that made Sela smile.

They heard a garage door open. Zach smiled. "That would be one Uncle Dave." Sela and Sean shared smiles. Aaron, Jack and Merrill were enjoying the early football game on TV.

Less than a minute later, Mudg burst onto the scene. Being a hunting dog, he naturally headed to the strongest smell and flew into the kitchen. He barked a greeting to Sean, who gave Mudg a healthy petting. Mudg's tail pounded against the cupboard every other swing. Sela smiled. "Hey Mudg," Zach said. "You remember Sela?" Mudg let out a mighty bark and happily went to her.

"You're giving away your big hunting dog persona again Mudg," Sela smiled, petting him. "You're just a love bug." Mudg cuddled up to her more as Sela rubbed him behind one of his ears. Sean and Zach just shook their heads with a smile.

Dave walked into the living room. "Happy Thanksgiving Uncle Dave," Jack said, flying off the couch. Dave pulled him into a loving hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you too Champino," Dave smiled. Dave held out his hand at Merrill getting up from the recliner. "Good to see you again Merrill," he smiled. "And under much happier conditions," he said shaking his hand. "Thanks for having the guys and my crappie dinners."

"It's Sela and my pleasure to have them," Merrill smiled. "Good to see you again."

The three in the kitchen wandered into the living room. Sean and Dave shared a handshake, Aaron introduced Dave to Sela. Zach pulled Dave into a hug. "Happy Thanksgiving Uncle Dave," he smiled. "I remembered you in church last night for one of our many blessings."

"Thank you Zach," Dave smiled.

"And I didn't get struck by lightning," Zach zinged. Aaron shook his head as Merrill and Sela laughed. Zach and Jack shared a high five.

Dave looked at Sean. "Wanna help me take the big kid outside and kick his ass?"

Sean shook his head with a smile. "You don't have enough Ben Franklins in your wallet to get me to do that. Besides, I never rough up a good cook. I prefer to eat."

"Good point Sean," Dave smiled. Zach rubbed Dave's shoulder with his big ass happy grin.

They settled into the living room, chatting while the guys kept an eye on the football game. Twenty minutes later, they heard a car horn in the driveway. Jack looked at Zach. "They're here!"

"Go grab our jackets and shoes Jack; we'll help carry things in." Jack sped off.

John, Hannah and Jessica Brooks came into the house. Aaron warmly greeted them, with Sean right behind him. While Sean hung up their coats in the front entry closet, Aaron got them in the living room, introducing them to Merrill and Sela. Dave added his warm greetings as Zach and Jack carried the boxes from Jess' truck into the kitchen.

Sela wandered in to help the Brook's ladies. She shook her head as Jack set his box down on the floor. Jess pulled out the two bakery bags of rolls on the top. Jack pulled out a huge glass bowl filled with a pink Jell-O concoction. He noticed Sela looking. "This is my favorite," he smiled, putting the bowl into the fridge. Jess winked at her, putting the pumpernickel and wheat roll bags on the kitchen counter.

Zach pulled out the green bean casserole and sweet potatoes from the big box, along with Dave's favorite blueberry pie that Hannah made. "Jack, give me your box, jacket and shoes. Jack smiled putting his shoes and jacket into the box he emptied and handed it to Zach. "Nice job bro." Zach took the two boxes the garage entry way.

Sela shook her head. "Wow, you do put out a spread for Thanksgiving," she smiled. Jack headed back to the football game.

"We like helping Aaron and the boys," Hannah smiled. "This means a lot to them, especially this time of year."

Sela softly smiled and rubbed Hannah's arm. "It has to mean a lot to your family as well. Merrill and I were so devastated when we heard about Haley. We're so glad all of you are still close; the boys need that."

Hannah smiled. "Zach and Jack said you and Merrill were special. We never doubted that and we're just thrilled you two are here to join us."

Zach walked into the kitchen and shook his head at Jess. "Why do I feel you three ladies are going to do a lot of chatting soon?"

"'Cause we are," Jess smiled. "Is the table set?"

"Nope," Zach said. "Dad and I have the leafs in and mom's table cloth on. But I couldn't set that table to mom's standard to save my soul and dad just refuses to try," he smiled. Sela smiled at a family healed from their awful tragedy.

Jess smiled at him. "No worries Zach; Sela and I can do that. Under the watchful eye of the grand master," she winked.

"Yupppp; that's you grandma." Zach kissed Hannah's cheek. "Sorry ladies, I'm hangin' with the guys for a bit." Hannah softly shooed him out of the kitchen.

###


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The ten of them gathered around the table and began to sit down at Zach's target time of four in the afternoon. Haley's beautiful Thanksgiving tablecloth adorned the table and Jess and Sela had the table perfectly set. Dave rubbed his hands together. "I've been waiting for this all day," he smiled, sitting down.

"You and me both," Merrill smiled. "It looks and smells fantastic."

Aaron, sitting at the head of the table, smiled. "Let's start by making this a true Thanksgiving dinner." He looked at his youngest son. "You're up to bat Jack."

Jack reverently bowed his head and said the Catholic table prayer for Uncle Dave and the Dobson's, then adding the Protestant prayer. They all joined together for the prayer of thanks. When he finished, Dave looked at him with a smile. "Thanks Champino." Jack beamed back. "However, before we dive in, I'd like to make a toast," he said, sitting at the other end of the table. He raised his wine glass holding the Chardonnay he had picked out for the occasion. Everyone smiled and raised their glasses, even Jack with his wine glass of Catawba Juice that Dave bought for him. "To being with family and special friends; and to three angels that are with us as well: Haley," he said looking at Aaron and Jack seated next to each other; they both smiled; "Shannon," he nodded at the Dobson's who smiled as well and "Erin."

"Hear, hear," Sean said. They all took a sip from their glasses.

Zach looked at Dave sitting to his left. "Good thing you made that short or Erin would have chewed you a new one," he said, giving Dave his devilish grin, rubbing his shoulder.

"Yes, she would have," Dave laughed. The rest laughed as well and dived into the wonderful meal.

Thirty minutes later, Merrill leaned back in his chair. "I'm stuffed; that was wonderful." Sela smiled at Zach and Jack polishing off the last of the huge bowl of strawberry Jell-O.

Jack gave Zach his version of his developing devil Hotchner smile and raised his spoon. "For mom," he said.

"For mom," Zach smiled back as they both ate the last bite.

Sela shook her head. "You two are really," the boys joined in, "lean, mean growing machines."

John roared with laughter as Jess started to get up. "Awww come on Aunt Jess," Zach said. "I just finished."

"You cooked," she smiled. "I clean up."

"Excuse me Jess, but so did you," Sean piped in. "And grandma," he said, looking at Hannah. "The clean-up job is on us guys that watched football." Hannah started to say something; Sean cut her off. "You wanna arm wrestle over it," he said with his big Hotchner grin. He put his elbow on the table.

"You know I have a bum right shoulder," she smiled, wagging her finger at him.

Zach looked at Dave. "Grandma has game; but I've got ten bucks on Uncle Sean."

"No bet," Dave smiled. "I agree with him. You in Merrill?"

"Gladly," he smiled. "I've been trained well," he smiled at Sela.

In forty minutes, the kitchen was completely clean, with the leftovers in the fridge so Zach could make the other Hotchner Thanksgiving tradition: turkey pot pie. Sean, cleaning out the sink he used to wash the dishes, winked at Merrill. "Don't tell anyone, but I think I like that more than the Thanksgiving dinner." He clamped his hand on Merrill's shoulder. "We eat well again Sunday night," he smiled. The ladies, sitting at the kitchen table nook, talking recipes all smiled. John was already softly snoring, stretched out in the recliner in the living room.

"Me too," Aaron smiled, putting the towel he used to dry some of the dishes over the handle of one of the ovens.

"Me three," Dave smiled, adding his towel to the other handle. The dishwasher in the kitchen silently did its work. "Where's the boys," he asked, looking at Aaron.

Aaron smiled. "I'm sure they're down in Zach's lair, playing video games together. My oldest son has got my youngest addicted."

Sean looked at Dave with a huge smile. "Christmas ideas," they said together. They pointed at each other.

Aaron shook his head. "Please, just don't buy Jack a system; he can use Zach's," he smiled.

Merrill looked at Aaron. "Would the boys mind if I dropped in?"

Aaron smiled and shook his head. "Not at all; honestly, they're really waiting for the real 'gamer' to join them." Merrill gave him a questioned look.

Dave cracked his knuckles, with a huge smile. "That would be me; and guys are allowed in Zach's lair." They headed to steps together. Aaron and Sean joined them a few seconds later after re-checking the kitchen.

Sela looked at Jess. "I gotta ask; how does Caleigh fit into 'the guys' place?"

"She's allowed," Jess brightly smiled. "Jack loves her; I don't have to tell you about Zach." Sela shook her head with a large smile. "And Sela, don't be surprised if she spends the rest of the weekend here."

"Merrill and I can't wait to meet her. Aaron told us about their relationship when they were at the cabin." She shook her head. "I can't imagine what she had to live with being nearly raped. However," she smiled, "if there's one man walking the face of this earth that make her trust again, it's Zach."

"Zach found himself a wonderful lady," Hannah proudly smiled. "We're all on pins and needles waiting for a diamond ring," she whispered, with a wink.

Sela looked at the two ladies. "Do you mind if I say something on that subject?"

Jess laughed, rubbing her shoulder. "We know Zach as well as you; two words: don't push," she beamed.

"Exactly," Sela smiled back. "He's got plans for his future and he'll take it one step at a time to make the plan work." She shook her head. "And honestly, I feel that his injury last season grounded him a bit; he realized his dream can slip away that quickly."

Hannah smiled. "John and I said the same thing; in retrospect, it was the best thing that could happen to him. And if he does achieve his dream, he'll appreciate the journey more."

Sela looked at the two women. "I'm just so glad all of you are still involved with the boys; and Aaron. They need that connection.

Hannah softly smiled. "We do too."

Downstairs in Zach's lair, the boys were playing Zach's latest version of MLB. They were teamed up against Dave and Sean. Jack torched a long home run off Sean's pitcher. Dave shook his head. "You do know that Zach programmed in these players? He knows all their pitching tendencies."

Sean looked at him. "And the squirt has already picked up on that?"

"Yupppppp," Jack said. Aaron and Merrill shared a laugh. The doorbell rang. "I know who that is," Jack excitedly said, bolting up the steps. He rushed to the front door and looked out the window at the side. His instinct was correct and he smiled as he unlocked the deadbolt. Aaron didn't have the security alarm set, but had that safety for the family in place. _Over vigilance my ass_ he thought. _Today; of all days_.

Jack pulled the door open. "Hey Father Jimmy! I knew it was you!"

"Jack, my boy, my pride and joy," Father Jimmy smiled as he came in the door. Jack shut the door and re-bolted the deadbolt. The two shared a hug. Father Jimmy pulled off his coat.

"I'll hang that up for you Father Jimmy," Jack smiled.

"Thank you Jack," he smiled. "But I know how to make myself at home here. And my boy, you need to grow another inch or two," he smiled, pulling a hanger out of the front entry closet.

Sela looked at the two ladies at the table. Hannah smiled. "Welcome to the larger portion of our family, compliments of Uncle Dave."

Father Jimmy walked into the living room as John pushed the footrest of the recliner down. "A little after huge meal siesta John," Jimmy asked with a smile.

"You know better Father Jimmy," he smiled. "Zach and his crew did it again." They shook hands. Father Jimmy smiled his wide grin as the rest of the guys came up the steps and the ladies came out of the kitchen.

Jimmy handed Dave a brown bag that obviously held a liquor bottle. "Per you orders sir," he smiled.

"You get dessert, you contribute Jimmy," Dave smiled.

"If I get a piece of Zach's apple pie with some ice cream, I'm more than happy to contribute," he smiled.

The rest joined them in the living room. "I just started the coffee pot Father Jimmy," Jess smiled. Dave handed her the bottle. "And you know how much I love some Bailey's in my coffee."

Jimmy kissed her cheek. "You and mom both," he beamed, giving Hannah a huge hug.

"Father Jimmy Davison," Dave said, "this Sela and Merrill Dobson."

Father Jimmy, pulling out of hug from Zach looked at them. "As in the Dobson's that get me a crappie dinner?" Zach smiled at him. "It is an honor and pleasure to meet you. And my stomach thanks you as well," he smiled.

"Jimmy likes to eat good here too," Dave smiled at them.

They all milled into the kitchen. Zach shook his head at his dad and Jess. "What did mom always say?"

Jess rubbed his arm. "The saying that was on our grandmother's wall that was in her kitchen." Hannah beamed. "'No matter where I serve my guests; it seems they like my kitchen best'," she smiled, putting her arm around his waist.

"Can't argue with that Aunt Jess," he smiled, kissing her forehead.

"I remember that too," Aaron smiled at Jess. "I only met her once but Grandma Sarah was a wonderful woman; and an awesome cook."

"Seems to me it's in the genes," Merrill smiled.

The coffee pot finished; Sean grabbed mugs from the cupboard for the Bailey's and the fresh brew. He and Dave did the mixing, passing around the drinks to the adults.

Suddenly, Mudg rose from his sleeping spot in the nook and went to the front door. Merrill, with his trained law-enforcement ear, heard the deadbolt open. _That takes a key_ he thought and started to smile. Sela noticed him as they all heard Mudg loudly bark his happy greeting.

Sela looked at Hannah. "Do we finally get to me her," she smiled.

"Hi Mudg," they all heard a female voice say.

Hannah beamed at Sela.

###

**A/N: I know: I've got some explaining to do. :D Catawba Juice is a non-alcoholic wine; it comes in different varieties, aka color, depending on the grapes used. In **_**Angel Maker**_**, the Season 4 episode that introduced us to Merrill and Sela Dobson, it was explained that Cortland Ryan killed Sela's daughter. Her name was never mentioned. I picked one at random. MLB once again is Major League Baseball.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Caleigh came up the steps and entered the kitchen. Zach was waiting for her, giving her a kiss and pulling her to him. "How was your Thanksgiving," he smiled. Merrill and Sela shared a deep smile.

Caleigh rolled her eyes, with her soft smile. "Mom, as usual had a fantastic meal; then it was three hours of putting up with her two older sisters complaining about anything and everything in the world. Thank God Mike had the day off. Between him and Caleb and their snide remarks, we three kids had a good time." She laughed. "My brothers actually made it pretty entertaining," she shrugged. "At least until mom and dad see Caleb and mine's text bill," she smiled.

Aaron looked at her with a smile. "Mike had the day off?" Caleigh moved to him for a hug.

"He's past rookie stage, but still a newbie. But the scheduling guru aligned with the stars," she smiled, pulling out of Aaron's heartfelt hug.

Jack flew into her arms next. "Hi Cal!"

"Hey bud," she smiled, giving him a hug. "You eat good in the neighborhood," she asked, rubbing his back.

"You know it," he smiled, pulling away. "It was awesome as usual."

Caleigh smiled at Sean. "Good to see you again."

Sean pulled her into a hug. "Good to see you too," he smiled giving her a kiss and letting her go.

"Hi Uncle Dave," Caleigh smiled, kissing his cheek. She looked at his coffee cup. "You and Father Jimmy making your usual trouble," she teased.

"What can I say," Dave smiled. "The Irishman brings out my bad side."

"The Irishman that hangs out with an Italian; I think that's the other way around," he smiled. "Happy Thanksgiving Caleigh," Father Jimmy smiled.

"You too," she smiled, rubbing his arm.

Zach walked up to her. "Caleigh, this is Sela and Merrill," he smiled at the couple.

Caleigh smiled at them. "Thank you; and it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise Caleigh," Merrill said, shaking her hand. "Both sentiments," he beamed. "And congratulations on the national championship."

"Thank you Merrill," Caleigh sincerely said.

"We knew Zach found an angel," Sela smiled. "It's good to finally meet you."

Blushing, Caleigh shook her head. "It's wonderful to meet the both of you. Your cabin is just what the Hotchner guys need. Thank you so much for that."

Dave and Jimmy clinked coffee cups. "Hear, hear," they said together.

Caleigh rolled her eyes at Sela. "Don't listen to them; they just really enjoy the crappie dinners. I've learned their BS," she smiled. Hannah and John roared with laughter. Merrill and Sela shared a smile.

Jack eyed the two co-conspirators. "You two are sooooo busted."

The rest joined in the laughter. Caleigh shared a warm hug with Hannah and John. Both of the Dobson's noted with a hint of pride that Caleigh called them Grandma and Grandpa. And the grandparents' look of pride as well.

Caleigh put her around Jess' waist. "Does this mean," she said, waving her finger around, "that we should get dessert going?"

"You're good Caleigh," Jess smiled, pulling her close.

"I'll help," Sela offered.

Sean pulled the gallon tub of ice cream out the freezer.

Jimmy looked at Dave. "It's about time," he smiled.

Dave winked at Jimmy, looking at Zach. "You going anywhere tonight?"

"Yeah Uncle Dave; to bed."

Jimmy reached into the cupboard for two small tumbler glasses. Sean smiled at him and took each one, putting a few ice cubes from the fridge in the tumblers. Dave eyed Caleigh. "And how 'bout you Ms. Greystone," he asked with a smile.

"I thought you were the world class profiler," Caleigh fired back.

"Now you two are totally busted," Jack said, rolling his eyes. The kitchen roared with laughter as Jimmy poured a bit of Bailey's for Caleigh and Zach into the tumblers as Jess moved to cut the pies. Hannah came into the kitchen as well.

"You and Zach enjoy your drinks sweetheart," Hannah said to Caleigh, rubbing her side. "We've got this. Sean can be our strong man on the ice cream bucket."

Sean flexed his bicep. "You da man Uncle Sean," Jack beamed. Caleigh and Zach shared a smile, sipping their Bailey's.

Between the lunch bar and the nook table, they all enjoyed the two pies with ice cream. Everyone laughed at Zach giving Mudg a bowl of ice cream that he chased around the kitchen to get the last little drop; much to chagrin of Dave. "Damn you Zach," Dave growled.

Zach gave Dave his Hotchner smile. "You and Jimmy will still be up to let him out for ice cream dump," he smiled.

Less than hour later, the home started to empty. "Past my bedtime," John winked at Aaron as he yawned. The hugs and good-byes between the Brooks family and the Hotchner men warmed the Dobson's heart. Dave and Father Jimmy added to their knowledge of being included into a wonderful mix of family. Sean joined Aaron and Zach to help them get into Jess' car, with Zach loading boxes with the clean dishes into Jess' trunk.

Caleigh eyed Jack. "Power hugs and good nights to Uncle Dave and Father Jimmy; you need to hit the shower." Sela smiled.

Merrill eyed the two men. "Why do I think your night is not over," he asked with a smile.

"Because you're right," Dave smiled as Caleigh got Jack up the steps after her good nights to them as well. "It will involve some much contested games of gin rummy and too much scotch, my friend," he smiled. "See you later this weekend," Dave smiled. Merrill looked at him with a question. "If you think I'm missing out on that turkey pot pie Sunday night, you're sadly mistaken."

Merrill laughed. "See you then," he smiled, shaking Dave's hand. "Father Jimmy, it was a pleasure to meet you," he said, shaking his hand.

"Likewise Merrill," Jimmy smiled. "Just keep letting the guys fish and relax. God's blessings on you both for what you do for this family," he added sincerely. "Travel home safe."

Sela gave him a hug. "It was a pleasure meeting you. Jack told us that you always get a crappie dinner."

Fifteen minutes later, the seven in the Hotchner home smiled at each other in the living room. Jack climbed into Aaron's lap; the ultimate signal that the growing elementary student was getting tired and still a little boy at heart. Everyone shared a smile. Caleigh rubbed Zach's back as he exhaled. "I love having them all here; but the quiet right now is just pretty special."

"I hear that," Aaron smiled, rubbing Jack's back. "Buddy say goodnight to Zach and Caleigh. They deserve some space."

Jack yawned, crawling off Aaron's lap. He wrapped his arms around Caleigh. "Good night; I love you; see you in the morning," he smiled, yawning again.

"Love you too bro," Caleigh smiled, kissing his head.

Zach pulled him into his arms. "You OK doing prayers with dad and Uncle Sean," he asked, pulling Jack into a hug.

"You know better Zach; you were awesome today," Jack smiled at him. "You and Caleigh enjoy your space."

Sean pulled Jack out of Zach's arms. "Do I need to sleep on the couch upstairs tonight?" He got the Zach version of the Hotchner glare. "Never mind," he smiled, throwing Jack on his shoulder to ascend the steps.

-00CM00-

Aaron and Sean took on the Dobson's in a couple of games of Cribbage. Sela and Merrill won the third and rubber game. Aaron looked at Sean. "You didn't change my luck playing Cribbage with these two."

"Aaron," Sean asked with a quizzed look.

"Zach and Sela wipe Merrill and my ass every time," he smiled.

Sean laughed. "Who's up for a touch more of Dave's Bailey's besides me?" Three hands shot in the air. Sean poured and the four of them enjoyed chatting together sitting around the kitchen table. Sean was totally at ease with the couple and looked at Aaron. "By the way bro, when do I get my crappie dinner?"

Aaron smiled. "Jack thought of that and reminded Zach that you haven't had that yet. That's the menu for Saturday night."

Sean winked at Sela. "The Jackster is my partner in crime," he smiled.

Sela rubbed his shoulders. "He needs you in his life like he needs Haley's family."

Sean nodded. "I know; I just wish I could get down here more often."

Aaron shook his head. "You have your own life and career Sean," he smiled. "You take care of that. We'll just take the bonus of getting you when we can."

Sean shook his head and looked at Aaron. "Geez bro; who knew we'd finally start getting along at our ages," he mischievously smiled at him.

Aaron just shook his head at the Dobson's. Merrill laughed. "I've got a year on Aaron. Welcome to growing up boys," he smiled. "My brother Marcus and I laugh now. Our saying is we really started to get along the same time the gray hair creeped in."

The Hotcher brothers both laughed. "Seriously Aaron, I want Zach and Caleigh to have their time together…." Sean started.

Aaron interrupted him. "If they aren't in bed, they're getting ready," he smiled. "You won't walk on their toes."

"Zach is that damn committed to no sex Aaron?"

Aaron smiled. "For now."

"Sean," Sela said, "for what's it's worth and I know I shouldn't walk in a family discussion." Aaron and Sean both looked at her. She smiled. "Zach feels like he's getting pushed." The brothers shared a look. "He knows he and Caleigh are a match. Just let him do it at his own pace"

Aaron gave her a troubled look. "He hasn't said a word to me."

Merrill shook his head with a soft smile. "Aaron, you don't get it? Zach knows how much you have on your plate with his job. He's handling this the way he knows how." The brothers Hotchner looked at him. Merrill smiled. "By being Zach; sticking to his principles and his own time schedule. He won't screw this up, pardon the pun, and lose Caleigh. He loves her too much. But he'll do it at his own pace and in his own way when the time is right for him. You've got to remember he's also got a not so little thing going on in life called baseball."

Aaron smiled. "You're right Merrill. And while he never talks about it, will never admit it, that dream is in the back of his head. But the road to the major leagues isn't easy. And he'll think about trying to do that and supporting a wife."

Sean looked at his brother. "Aaron, you're talking more and more like that's a strong possibility."

"Coach Taylor and I talked this summer. Just before he started school and we got back from the cabin," he smiled at the Dobson's. "He told me every major league scout was watching him to see how he handled his injury and if he could make it back." He looked at Sean. "There were twenty-four scouts out of thirty of the major league teams at the state tournament games the Pirates won this August for the state amateur league." The other three just looked at him. "Coach thinks that if Zach doesn't suffer another major injury, he'll go top five next June."

"Wow," Sean said.

"That's amazing Aaron," Merrill added.

"So I agree with you Merrill," Aaron smiled. "I really don't see him making any decision until after that. By being drafted, he'll be able to plan out his future better."

"And if he gets injured again," Sela asked.

Aaron smiled. "The beauty of my son's planning and keeping a promise to his mother. He'll have his college degree in Civil Engineering in another year after that. And he's made the Dean's List every semester. I don't he'll have a tough time finding a job," he added with a proud smile.

Sean rubbed Aaron's shoulder while leaning against the lunch counter. He looked at the Dobson's. "Sorry, I'm used to being on my feet. I can only sit so long." They smiled. "That promise to Haley is the key isn't it?"

"It's always been Sean," he smiled back.

The Dobson's looked at the brothers. "Haley had issues with Zach already attracting scout's attention when Zach was just starting high school. She and Zach battled about it a bit. Zach promised her he would get a college education before he played baseball." Sean knew what was coming and rubbed Aaron's shoulder. "That's the last words Zach said to her." Aaron paused. "I promise mom," he softly said.

Sela wiped a tear as Merrill shook his head. Sean yawned and didn't hide it. He knew he had to turn the discussion. "I don't know about the rest of you, but between the long day, food and the drinks, I'm beat." He looked at Aaron. "You sure about the kids?"

Aaron smiled. "I'm sure."

Sean lightly tapped his fist on Aaron's shoulder. "Good night bro," he smiled, looking at the Dobson's. "You two as well; see you all in the morning," he smiled.

Aaron patted his back. "Good night Sean," he smiled.

Sela rose out of her chair from the kitchen table. "I'm in on that." She kissed Merrill. "You two don't be up late sharing LEO war stories," she smiled at the two of them. She and Sean put their drink glasses in the dishwasher and moved out of the kitchen, saying their final good nights.

Aaron looked at Merrill. "Scotch or scotch," he smiled.

Sean wished Sela good night and went down the steps as she went to the upper tier. He walked into Zach's den to see him and Caleigh making up his futon bed for the night. "You two didn't have to do that," he smiled at both of them in lounge pants, t-shirts and wearing their respective glasses.

Caleigh kissed his cheek. "We don't mind," she smiled. "Good night Uncle Sean."

Sean pulled her into a hug. "Good night sweetheart. Just don't elbow my boy's ribs too bad OK?"

Caleigh laughed, pulling out of the hug. "Then tell him to not snore in my ear," she smiled.

Sean shook his head with a laugh. "Good night Uncle Sean," Zach said, giving him a hug as well. "See you in the morning."

"Good night Zach," he smiled, letting him go. The two of them disappeared into Zach's bedroom. By the time Sean came out of Zach's bathroom, Zach's bedroom was dark.

###

**A/N: See Speedy; I told you my boy isn't going to rush things. ;)**

**Thank you all for the reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sela gently woke to Jack giggling in his dad's bed. Smiling, she pulled her cell off the bedstand. Merrill rolled over. "What time is it?"

She smiled, turning to look at him. "Almost nine; how late did you and Aaron stay up?"

"It's was one scotch and out," he smiled.

She beamed at her husband. "Good boy," she said kissing him. "But I want to fix breakfast for the boys."

Merrill sniffed the air. "Then my love, you better get a move on. 'Cause I think a big ass NYC chef is already in the kitchen."

Sela kissed him again. "You know what coffee does to me," she smiled, getting out of bed.

"Yeah," he smiled. "The Energizer bunny can't hold a candle to you." Sela laughed, starting to put on lazy morning clothes.

A couple minutes later, she walked into the kitchen. Sean smiled at her. "I see you've learned the morning dress for the Hotchner family." Sela was wearing cotton lounge pants and a t-shirt; Sean was wearing the same thing.

"Yeah, it sorta rubs off," she smiled. "And they're right; I like be comfy this time of morning."

"Me too," he smiled back. "What we cooking for them boys?"

Sela smiled. "We owe Zach; I know his favorite breakfast is scramble eggs and bacon."

Sean pulled out two pounds of thawed bacon he had hid in the fridge. "Zach buys it in three packs at Sam's Club and puts it in the freezer. I'm in," he beamed.

"I bow to your excellence Chef Sean; but you do the bacon. I'm the scrambled egg queen," she smiled, opening the fridge.

"You rock," Sean smiled as they shared a fist bump. "I roll; let's get some people up." Starting breakfast, they discussed Zach's frugal shopping for the family at the mega discount grocery store.

"He's good," Sela smiled.

"That's my nephew," Sean smiled proudly. Sela laughed and shook her head, cracking eggs into one of Haley's mixing bowls.

Less than ten minutes later, the kitchen was full of people with Merrill pouring a cup of coffee for himself and Aaron cutting some grapefruit. Zach was pulling out place settings for the table as Caleigh got apple juice for the younger version of the Hotchner brothers.

"JP, your helping Uncle Sean and Sela on toast patrol," Zach said, gulping down his juice as he set the table.

"I'll help you Jack," Merrill smiled.

They all sat down to a wonderful breakfast filled with laughter and love. "So what's up today," Jack asked, shoveling in a forkful of eggs.

Sela and Merrill shared a look. Zach eyed Aaron. "Did you see that?"

Caleigh shook her head. "Geez Zach, I did and I'm not around a profiler all the time like you."

Sean laughed. "You're good Caleigh," he said, taking a bite of his toast.

Aaron eyed Merrill. "Give it up."

Merrill softly smiled. "Sela and I have never been to the DC area."

Zach looked at Jack. "Bro, I think our day just got planned out," he brightly smiled.

Jack giggled. "And we're going to walk them into the ground."

"Yuppppp," Zach smiled.

By five that afternoon, it was a tired crew that climbed into Aaron's SUV and Zach's truck at the Huntington Metro stop. As Zach followed Aaron, Merrill sitting in the backseat, took note. "This isn't the way home?"

"Nope it isn't," he smiled. "Our last DC tour is of the mansion that one David Rossi owns." He smiled at the couple in the backseat through his rearview mirror. "He's cooking dinner."

They pulled into Dave's driveway and got out. Mudg met Jack as he was getting out of Zach's truck, holding a stick. Zach laughed. "I think you have a play date bro," he smiled.

"An easy one," Jack said. "I can just stand still and throw the stick. My legs are tired." Sela and Merrill just shook their heads at the mansion.

Caleigh put her arm around Zach as they walked up the sidewalk. "He was a trooper today, but he's getting tired." Sela looked at her and nodded her head.

They walked into the mansion, taking off their jackets. The fall air was brisk that day. Zach took one sniff. "Be still my foolish heart; it's lasagna," he smiled.

They walked into the kitchen to see Dave pulling the cork out of a bottle of one his fine reds. Sean eyed the label. "A '79 Cabernet Sauvignon," he smiled. "You're good Big Dog."

Less than two hours later, with the adults enjoying a snifter of Dave's fine scotch, they heard Dave's gaming system shut down in the den. Aaron rubbed Dave's shoulder, sitting next to him. "My brother is right," he smiled. "You are good Big Dog. But I think someone just hit the wall." Zach walked into the living room, carrying Jack, starting to conk out on his shoulder.

"You folks enjoy finishing your drinks," he smiled. "Caleigh and I will get the munchkin home and in bed."

Caleigh hugged Dave. "The lasagna was amazing," she said, kissing his cheek. "See you Sunday," she smiled. "Love ya Uncle Dave."

Dave softly smiled at her. "Love you too sweetheart," kissing her cheek.

Caleigh and Zach moved to door. Somehow, through Jack's stupor of being tired, they got his jacket on while putting their own on. They waved to everyone in Dave's living room. "See you tomorrow morning," Caleigh smiled, as Zach headed out the door with Jack.

As Caleigh shut the door, Sela looked at Aaron. "I know; I'm not pushing," she smiled. "But those two are going to make you a very proud grandpa someday," she beamed.

Sean roared. "Oh I can't wait I see that." Aaron blushed his usual Hotchner red, as Dave laughed at him.

"Oh goody, more kids to spoil." Aaron just rolled his eyes at Dave. The group laughed more.

-00CM00-

They all slept in Saturday morning with everyone waking to a wrestling match on the futon with Sean and Jack. After another wonderful breakfast, it was a "guys" and "girls" day. Caleigh and Sela took off to meet Rachel at one of the suburban malls in the area to take advantage of the Thanksgiving sales. They all had a plan to pick up specific items for Christmas presents they knew wouldn't be picked over by the Black Friday crowds.

Sean helped Aaron winterize the house, getting the outside air conditioner unit covered for the winter snow and other little projects that Aaron wanted done.

As they finished another project, Sean looked at his brother. "I'm sorry about Beth Aaron." Aaron looked at him. "Zach told me; don't give him hell."

Aaron shook his head. "I won't; I supported her decision," he said, looking at Sean. "We still talk every now and then." He smiled. "And as 'Dear Abby' aka Dave told me after he quickly profiled the situation," he winked at Sean, who laughed, "Beth got me to move past Haley." Sean looked at him seriously. Aaron shook his head with a smile, rubbing his shoulder. "It's all good Sean, it really is. I learned with Beth to put the corner of my heart that will forever hold Haley exactly there," he smiled. "I'm learned to move on."

"And Beth," Sean asked.

Aaron slyly smiled. "Like I said, we still talk."

Sean rubbed his shoulder. "Don't push?" Aaron smiled at him.

Merrill headed out to the backyard with Zach and Jack to rake up the final leaves the big oak in the corner of the lot had finally dropped after the hard freeze the area had on Tuesday. As they finished bagging the last ones, Mike, Caleigh's brother, pulled his truck up to the curb. He pulled his chainsaw out of the back and walked up to meet them.

Zach happily introduced him to Merrill. Mike smiled at Jack. "Captain Merrill that gets us crappie filets?"

"He's da man," Jack replied. Merrill and Mike shook hands.

"What's up with the chain saw?"

Zach and Mike recounted the severe storm they had went through a couple months back. Mike pointed at the big oak. "That tree needs a bit of pruning of its dead branches."

Merrill nodded. "I noticed them." Mike put the chainsaw down and followed Zach into the garage to get the extension ladder. The two of them took it down from its hooks in the garage and carried to the oak. Aaron and Sean followed, as Mike extended the ladder.

"Who's doing the ladder work," Sean asked.

"DCFD," Zach smiled, introducing Sean to Mike. They shared a handshake with smiles. "He's used to ladders," as he and Mike secured the ladder against the trunk of the tree. He handed the chainsaw to Mike. "And using this," Zach smiled.

Mike quickly ascended the ladder, put in his ear plugs, set his safety glasses on his face and fired up the chain saw. Aaron pulled Jack out of the area, as Mike looked around. Zach gave him thumbs up, moving away with Sean and Merrill.

A bit later, Mike, Zach and Jack were headed to the compost site with the dead branches and bags of leaves in the back of Mike's truck.

Merrill eyed Aaron. "I hate to sound like my wife, but they seem to get along pretty well. Zach and Mike I mean," he smiled.

Sean beamed. "You noticed too?"

Aaron looked at the two of them. "Yes they do; so does Caleb, Caleigh's younger brother. He sits for Jack every once and a while so Zach can get a break and go out with Caleigh." Merrill and Sean shared a smile. "But come on guys; Zach has told you and I have as well."

"Don't push," Sean and Merrill said together, laughing.

Sean rubbed Aaron's shoulder. "We won't bro. What's up for dinner tonight?"

Aaron smiled. "Rumor has it that Zach is cooking pork chops on the grill since the weather is so nice. And Caleigh's family is joining us with Rachel and Caleigh backing him." Sean and Merrill shared a look. "I give up," Aaron said, shaking his head, turning towards the house. Sean and Merrill laughed again.

-00CM00-

Sela and Caleigh walked into the house to a total guy scene. Aaron and Merrill were sitting on the couch with their legs up on the coffee table, drinking a beer. Sean was in the recliner, doing the same. Zach and Jack were sprawled out on the floor. They all were watching a college football game. The two ladies looked at each other and rolled their eyes, heading for the kitchen as Zach and Jack reacted to a large tackle by a linebacker on a running back. "Boom," the brothers shouted. Aaron and Merrill shared a smile. The ladies just shook their heads.

With the Hotchner, Dobson and Graystone families sitting down to dinner with Zach's expertly cooked pork chops, with Caleigh, Rachel and Sela's sides, Jack looked around. "Where's Uncle Dave?"

"He's busy," Zach smiled with a wink at Caleigh and his dad.

"Bet I can venture a guess," Sean devilishly smiled, taking a bite of his chop.

Caleigh burrowed the Hotchner glare at him. "Unless it's rated PG, stuff it Uncle Sean."

Zach laughed at him. "Busted."

Sela looked at Zach with a smile. "Oh really?"

Caleigh and Zach laughed. "It's Saturday night," Zach smiled, winking at her.

Jack gave Caleigh a puzzled look. "It's Uncle Dave," Aaron, Zach and Caleigh laughed together.

Jack eyed his father. "Is that why Uncle Dave needs to see Father Jimmy on Sundays?" The group roared.

-00CM00-

Caleigh had gone home with her family the night before after sharing heartfelt hugs with Sean, Merrill and Sela. "You're welcome at the cabin any time Caleigh," Merrill smiled at her.

"I just may take you up on that," she smiled back.

Zach's turkey pot pie was a total hit Sunday night with the Dobson's and the Hotchner's. Dave smiled at Zach. "That, as always, was primo my boy."

"Thanks Uncle Dave," Zach smiled back.

"Yes it was Zach," Aaron smiled. "But its Sunday night," he said, eyeing Jack.

"Awww dad, come on."

"Buddy, it's a school day tomorrow."

"I wanna spend some more time with Sela and Merrill," he argued back.

"After you finish your homework and take a shower. It's back to the real world tomorrow with all of our schedules."

Jack eyed him. "Do I at least get dessert?"

Aaron smiled. "When your homework and shower are done; get moving." Jack left the table. "How 'bout you Zach?"

"I could use some time to finish an assignment for one of my classes," he admitted with a shrug.

"Go Zach," Sela smiled. "We've got this. Your studies are more important and goodness knows you've done you share of cooking this weekend. We've got the clean-up," she smiled.

Zach got up from the table, grabbing he and Jack's plate. "Make this one," he devilishly pointed at Dave, "do the dish washing Sela."

"Got it," she smiled. "Go."

The evening ended after polishing off the last of the pies. Dave said his good-byes, pulling Sela to his shoulder while shaking Merrill's hand. "It was wonderful to see you two again," he smiled. "Have a safe trip home."

"Thanks Dave," Sela smiled.

"We loved being here," Merrill smiled. "Thank you for opening your home to us as well."

Jack, in p.j.'s, powered into Dave for hug. "Good night Jack," he smiled, kissing his head.

"Night Uncle Dave; I love you," Jack said, hugging him.

"I love you too Champino," Dave beamed. Sean and the Dobson's smiled at the scene. He and Zach shared a hug as well. "And you?"

"I'm gonna help dad get the kiddo to bed and then head back to my homework," Zach smiled. "I've got five on the Dobson's trouncing the Hotchner brothers in Cribbage."

"No bet," Dave smiled.

###

**A/N: Sam's Club is a mega discount food store. However, to enjoy the savings, you must buy in mega quantities. Zach uses the Hotchner freezer quite well for that. ;) And extension ladder is well, a ladder in a ladder. It's two pieces of a ladder; the second that can be lifted and locked into place to make the ladder reach higher. A large linebacker tackle on a running back is American football.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Aaron and Zach dreaded the early morning good-byes that Jack had to do. After finishing his breakfast and brushing his teeth, Jack came down the steps with his bookbag. He looked at the Dobson's and his eyes welled up. "I'm gonna miss you guys again," he said, burying his head into Sela's abdomen.

Sela held him close. "Me too Jack," she said, rubbing his back. "But Jack, look at me." He complied. "We had a great weekend and that's what we remember. Have Zach show you my FaceBook page tomorrow. I'll be posting lots of pictures of our wonderful weekend."

Zach looked down the block as Aaron got Jack into his coat. "Bro, your yellow limo is coming," he smiled, pulling him into a hug. "See you later."

"Back at ya Z-man," Jack smiled. He hugged Merrill. "Miss you too Merrill."

"The pontoon and the fish will be waiting for you Jack," Merrill smiled.

Sean got the Jack power hug. "See you later Uncle Sean."

"You got it buddy," Sean smiled.

The bus pulled up to the curb. Aaron gave Jack a huge hug. "I love you my son; have a great day."

"You too dad," Jack smiled. Aaron opened the door and let Jack out.

"Bye Sela and Merrill," he waved as he raced to the bus. "Love ya guys!" They both waved back.

Zach looked at the group. "I've gotta get my butt into the shower so I can get to class." He disappeared.

Sela looked at Sean. "When do you head back?"

He smiled. "I get one more day with my family."

"That's good Sean," Merrill smiled. "They need you around here."

"I know; I wish it could be more often."

Aaron shook his head. "It's often enough for us Sean," he smiled.

Twenty minutes later, it was another sad good-bye for the Dobson's as Zach pulled on his coat with his bookbag by the backdoor. "Thanks for the hospitality Zach," Merrill smiled, shaking his hand. "We really appreciate it."

"We all loved having you here," Zach smiled.

Sela pulled him into a hug. "You take care Zach; you're one very special young man. And…" Zach pulled out of her hug to look at her. She shook her head. "No pushing," she smiled. "Just take care of that wonderful lady you have in your life."

Zach smiled. "I promise," giving her a bear hug, lifting her off the floor. Aaron and Sean shared a smile. "I gotta beat traffic," he said, giving Aaron a hug as well. "See ya later Uncle Sean," he smiled.

"I've got dinner tonight kid," he smiled.

"Thanks Uncle Sean; I need that. First semester finals are two weeks away." Another round of quick good-byes and he was out the door as well.

An hour later, Aaron and Sean stood in the driveway as Merrill shut the trunk of the vehicle. He looked at Aaron. "Don't you have to be to work," he asked, looking at his watch.

Aaron smiled, shaking his head. "The joys of being the boss." He stuck out his hand. "You'll never know how much we've all enjoyed having you here. It's great to do some paybacks."

Merrill shook his hand. "The feeling is mutual Aaron. We had a great time," he smiled as Sean let go of his hug of Sela.

"Switch bro," Sean smiled.

Aaron pulled Sela into a deep hug, as Sean and Merrill shook hands and exchanged heartfelt words. "Thanks for going along with the plan my oldest son had," he smiled, talking into her ear. "My sons really loved having you two around; so did I," he smiled, looking at her.

"We loved being here Aaron," Sela said. "You and the boys needed this weekend. We're just so happy we could be a part of it. All of you enjoy your night with Sean." Aaron's cell went off in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at it, slightly shaking his head. Sela rubbed his arm. "The boys will have their uncle tonight. You and your team go catch bad people. That's how we all came together," she smiled.

"There's the real match bro," Sean smiled. "Too many people back what you do." Aaron looked at him. "Go; I've got the boys tonight."

###

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the favorite or following alerts. And to my reviewers, my heartfelt thanks.**

***Knightly bow***


End file.
